Quest For The Unknown
by KatrikaStarr
Summary: Jack feels there is something more out there than just Hallowe'en and Christmas Town. Sally becomes more and more obsessed with finding out "The Meaning". With hints of Oogie Boogie being still alive, how can Hallowe'en Town not help but worry?


Discalimer: I do not own any of the Nightmare Before Christmas Charries. Nope nope nope. I only own the description of the other "worlds/towns" they come across (not including Christmas town) and any characters they may meet there ('cept for the usuals, such as the Easter Bunny ect.)  
  
A/N: *koff* Here I am, once again. This time, I think I've really got something going. But what ever. Read & Review! Thanks  
  
~Katrika  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Quest For The Unkown  
  
Chapter One: Something's Out There  
  
[::[ Jack's PoV ]::]  
  
Two months ago, I was obsessed with finding the meaning. The meaning of what? I've asked myself the very same question, over and over again. It was so clear than. Now, it's just a whiff of something, like Sally's purfume. It's there, but I can't get at it. I can't reach it. And yet, when I'm in my study, late at night, I set a fire in the grate. I can almost sense it. But not quite. If I just strain my mind enough, I can poke and prod at it. The other day, Sally and I were cleaning up the house, and placing boxes of things in the basement. On one scrap piece of paper, shoved in a blank book under my bed, was the word "X-Mas". For a moment, I was in limbo. I knew what I was searching for. The meaning. I understood what happened. Than I dropped the stack of books and my mind was thrust out of thought. Two months ago. I knew. I was searching. But what for? Something. It's confusing. How could I know something, than forget it? Where was I last month? It's like Zero came and tore a whole in my memory. I may sound confusing now, don't I? But to me, It made sense. Maybe I should rewind and take you back to three weeks ago.   
  
-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
[::[ General PoV ]::]  
  
The walkways had been cleared of snow, and pushed off into small piles along the roadside. Clicking of heels on wet cement echoed through the streets of a deserted Hallowe'en town. Everyone was inside the town hall, listening to the Mayor jabber on about everything and anything. Accept for two. A rag doll and a skeleton walked hand-in-hand down a small alley, muttering small talk here and there. Nothing big.   
  
"Jack. You're not yourself lately." The small rag doll said. There was a pause and than,   
  
"I know. But... There's something out there." That was it. Nothing else. No explanation, no more to it. As they walked, they cleared the alley, and a view of the Great Graveyard came before them, with all of it's many gravestones and ghosts. The rag doll shivered at the sight.  
  
"I don't deny that there may be... but what?" She quizzed him like the past times, hoping to get some information out of him. Until now, she had no results. Once again, there was a silence.  
  
"Something. Maybe a someone. It's presence..." He sighed "Sally, I don't know what it is. It's something more than Hallowe'en or Christmas Town. It's something more. Evil. Worse than Oogie Boogie." He stopped at the entrance of the graveyard, sighing gravely again. He pulled Sally- the rag doll- in front of him, holding her hands in his own. He towered down before her, large black eye-less sockets filled with deep sorrow. The curious twinkle was gone, and so it seemed his hunger for the unknown was too.   
  
"Jack-" she begun. But he shook his head.  
  
"Sally. I know what you think. But this time I'm right. I know I am. I was right with Christmas Town, wasn't I?" Sally clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, than looked away.   
  
"But, Christmas Town was... Different. You were there Jack. This is nothing. It's a feeling. And you can't trust feelings. Feelings are not always correct." She turned her head swiftly towards him, her own large eyes peering into him, trying to find his reactions.   
  
"Feelings are feelings! If I want to trust my feelings, that should be up to me! I know this thing is out there! How long before it reaches Hallowe'en Town?"  
  
"If it's a someone, or something: as in an animal. If it's not-"   
  
"If it's not, than I have to find it." Jack let go of Sally's hands for a moment, while he let the gate click open. Smirking slightly, he stopped down low into the brush, picking through the bushes. Finally, he straightened up, holding up a large suitcase. It was black, and tattered, but bulging with spare clothes, and other objects. Sally's eyes grew wide with fear of what she already knew.  
  
"Jack! You're not going. Don't leave. Please don't leave." She pleaded. But he wouldn't have any of that. He shook of her hand around his wrist, and placed a single bony finger to his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Sally. I'll be back in a few days. I'm just going to venture for a bit, kill off my curiosity, than come back. I promise." Within a few moments, Jack had left Sally at the entrance, and was making his way up the path towards the deadly pumpkin patch.  
  
[::[ Sally's PoV ]::]  
  
I stood there, shivering, while he walked off. He was literally walking out of my life. And I was just standing there? Anyone who knew Jack as well as I did knew that he wouldn't be gone for 'just a few days'. It was going to be a lot longer than that. And there was nothing for me to do about it. Yell at him? Scream his name into the dead silent night air? Plead for him to stay? Even if I did do those things, he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't dream of hearing my voice. He blocked me out. I know he did. For if his ears were still open to hear my voice, he would have turned his head towards me as her crossed the path and went into the forest to my left. But no. He left.   
  
Tears formed in my eyes, than fell down my bare cheeks, leaving definite wet marks in the material my face was made out of. At that moment, it hit me. I was a Rag Doll. A thing, made out of different fabrics and materials. A rag doll, like I had seen and read about in Jack's books. I was a child's plaything. I wasn't meant to be standing here, watching the man I loved walk to... who knows where. I wasn't even supposed to be alive. So why was I? Was it a miracle? No. There are no miracles. Was it something else? Yes. It had to be. Suddenly, I felt myself curious. Curious to know why I was here, in Hallowe'en Town. Curious of why there are Vampires, and Ghouls. Wondering what Ghosts really were.   
  
The feeling to know and understand more was eating at me all the way back to Jack's tall tower. He had left me the key, so I could stay there instead of Dr. Finklesteine's lab, where the chattering voices of him and Gavry (his new creation) could be heard throughout the building. As I reached the steps of his glorious tower, I smiled slightly to myself, realizing what I must do. I pushed on the door hard, and it swung open. I rushed up to the highest room- Jack's Study. Blood Pounding in my ears, I fumbled through book after book, searching for something that could lead me to an answer, but I could find nothing.   
  
It wasn't long before the early streaks of dawn cast onto the polished ivory flooring, and I found myself weary and frustrated. Every book in the room had been flipped through, and put into stacks on the floor. On the desk, sat three opened books, all of which were about Rag Dolls, and nothing more. And did I have answers to any of my many questions? No. Now, I knew how Jack had felt. This curiosity was bubbling inside me, growing to be bigger and bigger throughout the night. I was dying to know. There was one thing I could think of that could possibly bring me to the end of my curiosity. In order to do that, I would need to find Jack.  
  
[::[ Jack's PoV ]::]  
  
I had been walking for what seemed like hours, and my feet were getting tired. The ringing of Sally's last words echoed painfully in my ears. Stopping to take a break, I looked up at the moon, fading gently away into the reddening sun light of morning. I sighed, fighting back words that I knew I wanted to scream out. Okay, so maybe Sally was right. Emotions were just emotions, with no value to my centre point. If I was going to chase emotions, I may as well end up in the middle of no where. Chasing emotions, which is what I was doing now.   
  
I sighed slightly, sitting down on a near-by rock. It's cold and smooth surface shot shivers up my spine, but I held back. Placing the suitcase on the ground beside me, I stilted my head back a bit, wondering what to do. If I wanted to know, I would have to keep on with my journey. I did want to know. But at the same time, I knew that this was just... something distant. And yet, the evilness that surrounded the area was like a drum, beating gently and weakly off in the distance. I could only do nothing but follow.   
  
I had made my decision: I would sleep for a bit, than wake up, and travel some more. If I were to continue on, I would need rest. It wouldn't be easy sleeping amongst soft leaves, but I would have to try my best.  
  
[::[ End of Chapter One ]::]  
  
Woah.. Kinda short. But I promise they WILL get longer... next chapter. Review if you want more!!! 


End file.
